thelegacychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lhikan
Lhikan was a Ta-Matoran who became the Toa Mangai of Fire and the leader of his team, and a legendary Toa who guarded Metru Nui. After sacrificing his Toa Power to create the Toa Metru, he became a Turaga but was killed soon after by Makuta Teridax. Biography Matoran Around 17,500 years ago, Lhikan was rescued from danger by a Toa of Fire named Dume. Dume later had a hand in Lhikan's evolution into a Toa. Toa Lhikan became a Toa about 7,005 years ago and originally guarded the Makoki Stone in the Toa Fortress along with many other Toa. Following a raid by Vezok and Hakann to steal the stone, the fortress was attacked by Frostelus. Lhikan was ordered by his team leader to abandon his post so there would be a survivor to tell what had happened. Being a new, young Toa, he agreed, and became the lone survivor. Ordered to retrieve the Makoki Stone before escaping, Lhikan found that the stone was already gone, stolen by Vezok. Following the crisis, he vowed he would never run from anything again. Kanohi Dragon Lhikan eventually went to Metru Nui with ten other Toa to fight off the Kanohi Dragon. After a month long battle the Kanohi Dragon was defeated. The Toa Mangai decided to transport the Rahi to Xia, delivering it to Roodaka when they arrived. The eleven Toa decided to stay in Metru Nui and protect the city. After the Kanohi Dragon's defeat, the other Toa left on various missions, leaving only Lhikan and two other Toa on Metru Nui: Toa Nidhiki and Toa Tuyet. Tuyet's Betrayal 3,500 years ago, several Matoran corpses were found with tablets saying only 'Toa Tuyet'. Tuyet, a Toa of Water, revealed that she had once been in possession of a powerful artifact called the Nui Stone, sought by the Dark Hunters. Tuyet's home island had been threatened by the Dark Hunters, and Lhikan and Nidhiki realized the deaths were a Dark Hunter 'countdown'. Lhikan and Nidhiki attacked several Dark Hunters, including one shape-shifter resembling a one-eyed yellow titan. After they defeated the Hunters, another Matoran was found dead, proving that the Dark Hunters were not behind the killings. Lhikan then confronted Tuyet, and forced her to admit she had the Nui Stone. The two faced off, and Nidhiki showed up to defeat Tuyet, who was using the Nui Stone. Lhikan and Nidhiki froze and battered down the water flow that Tuyet was sitting on in the air. She lost her grip on the stone, and Lhikan moved to catch her. Nidhiki tried to catch the stone, but a rogue blast of fire from Lhikan destroyed it. Tuyet was later taken away by Botar, though Lhikan did not witness this. Toa/Dark Hunter War Some time later, Lhikan led an army of 300 Toa when the Dark Hunters attacked Metru Nui in what would later be known as the Toa/Dark Hunter War. He patrolled the city and assigned seven of the Toa to protect Turaga Dume. He later sent Nidhiki to patrol Ga-Metru after the Toa slipped out and spoke with him. The next day he sent the Toa of Air to meet "supply" boats (actually reinforcements). Lhikan followed Nidhiki to give him a piece of information, and was discovered spying on Nidhiki betraying the Toa to Lariska and the Dark Hunters by Hakann. The Dark Hunter struck a deal with the Toa in exchange of the Makoki Stone which Vezok and he had stolen many years ago: Lhikan would send a messenger to the Shadowed One and notify him of the Dark Hunter's defeat. The Dark Hunters would then be allowed to leave the island city safely in exchange for the Makoki Stone. In the end, Lhikan accepted and led over a hundred Toa to the Canyon of Unending Whispers upon Nidhiki's information. There, when the Toa were ambushed, he gave the signal for the reinforcements of over two hundred Toa to show themselves. He also gave Nidhiki two options: leave Metru Nui with the other Dark Hunters or die. Lhikan served as one of the guardians of Metru Nui for hundreds of peaceful years after the war. He continued to protect the Matoran even as the other Toa of Metru Nui were killed when sent on deadly missions ordered by the Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. Lhikan was spared so that the Matoran would not realize that their protectors were nearly gone. When Nidhiki and his partner Krekka showed up hoping to capture him on Teridax's orders, Lhikan was still serving as the protector of Metru Nui. Knowing time was short, Lhikan created six Toa Stones and gave them to six Matoran so they could become the new Toa Metru. He made a close escape from the two Dark Hunters when he was at the Great Temple by jumping off a bridge and using his swords to form a board. Upon delivering a Toa Stone to Vakama, the final Matoran, he was captured by the Dark Hunters when Nidhiki forced him to surrender by threatening Vakama. Despite Nidhiki still carrying, Lhikan managed to save the Matoran before he was taken to the Prison of the Dark Hunters in the Canyon of Unending Whispers. While in prison, he became a Turaga as his power was taken in order for the new Toa to be granted their powers. Once Nuju had mastered his Kanohi Matatu's Telekinesis power and used it to create a hole in the wall of their cell, the three Toa Metru and Lhikan made their escape. During Vakama's journey through Le-Metru, the Toa Metru of Fire was beset with a vision in which Lhikan appeared as a Toa. In the vision, Lhikan warned Vakama to heed the warnings of his visions, or else suffer the consequences of ignoring them. Lhikan and his Toa Metru companions were traveling through an area of the Archives when they ran into Vakama, Nokama and Matau. Once the Toa Metru were reunited, Lhikan revealed his identity and asked Vakama if the heart of Metru Nui was safe. Vakama had misunderstood his first vision in which Lhikan commanded to "save the heart of Metru Nui," thinking that this referred to Lhikan himself. Lhikan explained that the heart was, in fact, the city's Matoran population. While Vakama brooded over his misinterpretation, he discovered the real Dume in a Matoran Sphere. Witness to this discovery, the Turaga's suspicion was confirmed that an imposter had taken control of Metru Nui. Turaga Lhikan and the Toa Metru made their way to the Coliseum, where they challenged the false Turaga Dume. Makuta Teridax, the imposter, exposed himself and began absorbing power from the Coliseum's power plant as the Great Cataclysm came into effect. Using a stolen Vahki Transport, the Toa Metru and Lhikan escaped the shadowed and crumbling city. As they reached the Great Barrier, Teridax caught up to them and a battle ensued over the possession of the Vahi, the Great Mask of Time. During the battle, Lhikan threw himself in front of Teridax's shadow hand, in order to save Vakama. The dying Turaga gave Vakama his mask, and expressed his pride in the new Toa of Fire before he died. Turaga When three of the Toa Metru, Nuju, Whenua and Onewa, were captured and sent to the Prison of the Dark Hunters, they were surprised to discover that they shared their cell with a Turaga they did not recognize. Lhikan, the Turaga, was wearing a helmet as a disguise, and trained them to use their mask Revival A figure similar to Toa Lhikan was seen stalking the Archives in Metru Nui. Now, many Matoran believe him to be alive. Lesovikk's Vision An alternate timeline shown to Lesovikk by Karzahni using the Kanohi Olisi, Lhikan and the older Toa would eventually have met up, Lesovikk and his team saving Lhikan and his original team from the Frostelus. Lhikan would have been offered the chance to join Lesovikk's team, had all of Lesovikk's teammates not been killed in battle with Zyglak. Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Lhikan was killed by Nidhiki when Nidhiki chose to ally with Tuyet instead of Lhikan. This led Tuyet to organizing all the Toa into an empire, with herself as Empress, and ruling the Matoran universe by force. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire Category:Ihu Category:Real BIONICLE Storyline